The Ocean is Calling
by theColorofBoom
Summary: Cleo is captured yet again, but by Amara, and taken out to sea with no idea where she is headed. Magnus is disowned, a price on his head to bring him to his father. Jonas has unexpectedly teamed up with Magnus to find Cleo with faithful Lysandra by his side. And Lucia explores her magic and fights with inner darkness as the fire kindred enlists her help.
1. Magnus

**So, I noticed the lack of Falling Kingdom fanfictions which kind of disappointed me. So I wrote this! This is an intro chapter from Magnus' point of view so nothing really too important happens in this scene. Like I said, intro. I'm going to do one for every character, btw. :) WARNING: Spoilers for Falling Darkness. Also Cleo/Magnus. AND before I forget: **

**The Falling Kingdoms series belongs to Morgan Rhodes**

**Anyways... enjoy **

* * *

Magnus never thought he would fall in love after Lucia. He had been fully prepared to live out the rest of his life ruling the kingdom his father had conjured, with a loveless marriage, watching Lucia from afar. Best casinario, he'd take a liking to a girl and keep her as King Gaius had with Sabine. Magnus never even considered that he would fall in love with the spoiled princess that he was forced to marry.

But somehow he had. With her annoying ways of managing to bug him in every way, her constant presence, her stunning beauty that was unrivalled by most, her endearing bravery and stubborn pride, Magnus was almost positive he was in love with her. He hated himself for it. This love, as well as the love for Lucia, could only cause him pain.

Princess Cleiona Bellos, the golden princess of Auranos, quite possibly had more of a reason to hate him than anyone. He had taken her country from her, claimed her home as his, killed her first love in an act of cowardice, and let his father force them to marry. Was it foolish of him to hope that she didn't hate him? Magnus hoped not.

She didn't seem to hate him, though. Like him, just a little at least, dislike, maybe, but not hate. Which is why Cleo seemed to have taken the time to notify him yesterday, even through a note left on their room's nightstand, that she was eloping. With Nic. To an undisclosed destination.

He guessed this was a good thing, there would be no trying to push her away now. But the point had been to stop himself from letting her break him. Magnus should never have let her in a bit more after the confrontation with Amara and her brother. She had officially become his downfall.

It was like when Lucia announced she was eloping, all over again. But this time he was left at their inn with nothing to do but distract himself and drink.

"Prince Magnus," Someone called out from in front of him, sounding worried. "Your highness?"

Magnus snapped himself out of his brooding to focus on his newest distraction, who, obviously, was not fulfilling her purpose. For a horrible second, he thought it was Cleo. But the maiden's hair, despite it's beauty, was not a golden blonde but more of a lighter color. Her eyes were not a vivid aquamarine but a grey-blue. Many boys in the town were probably fighting to get a night with her.

He couldn't help but smirk. "Yes, Darla?"

"My name is Daphne," The maiden informed him, hurt flashing in her eyes before it was replaced with lust. She slid into his lap. "But because you're prince… " Daphne breathed, moving so she was almost cheek to cheek with him. "You can call me whatever you want."

Her seduction had no effect on Magnus. "Oh, can I now?" He said, amused.

Daphne nodded, moving back to look him in the eyes. She then proceeded to kiss his jaw, making a line to the corner of his mouth. Their lips met and Magnus willed himself to lose himself in a passionate kiss.

This is wrong, a small voice sounded in the back of his head. He couldn't help but agree. But Cleo had loved another, why couldn't he?

_Cleo..._

Magnus suddenly pushed Daphne away causing her to fall to the floor, her skirts bundling up around her. He could not be doing this.

"Ow!" Daphne cried, the moment ruined.

Magnus forced himself to smirk. "I think you should leave."

The look on her face was one of confusion and hurt. But she didn't say anything for a while, pulling herself off the ground and approaching him. Magnus watched with an expression of boredom as she reached up and traced her line of kisses.

"But we were doing so well," Daphne whispered.

Magnus remained feelingless, watching her as if she were a ignorant person you couldn't help but be amused by.

"We could have done so much together," She continued softly. "It's because of your wife, isn't it? The golden princess… I could never compare to her, could I?"

Daphne grabbed the collar of his shirt to pull him towards her, connecting them in a desperate kiss. Her lips demanded response but Magnus, after his initial surprise, pushed her away again.

"Does that beat the princess's kisses?" Daphne asked breathlessly, gloating. "She could never love you like I could."

Magnus clenched his teeth at the mention of Cleo, knowing fully well just how much she would ever come to care for him. It wasn't very much. He growled and grabbed Daphne by the shoulders, steering her out the door.

"Don't come back," He warned her. "You don't speak of this."

Daphne smirked. "Hit a nerve, didn't I? Does your wife-"

Magnus slammed the door in her face, effectively silencing what she was about to say. He needed to get control of himself, he could not live the rest of his life wallowing in misery at an old inn. Nor could he go back to the castle, his father would have him killed for treason. There was nowhere for a friendless disowned prince to go.

He collapsed on his bed, too emotionally drained to do anything else. Eventually, Magnus reached towards a drawer on the nightstand and pulled out a thin piece of parchment.

Dear Prince Magnus,

Thank you for everything you've done for me but Nic and I have decided we cannot keep our feelings secret any longer. We are running until we can find a place willing to join us together in marriage. I wish you much happiness, and suggest you find a new wife. One you will actually love. So, this is goodbye, I do not think I will be seeing you again. I will always remember you.

Love, Cleo

Magnus reread it with little emotion. He had read the note so many times after he first discovered the parchment on his table, trying to process it. Did she really wish him happiness or was that a lie? He knew her to be an exceptional liar. Every question possible, Magnus swore it had gone through his head.

But it explained Nic and the princess's close relationship, how she had quickly ran to his side after repaying her debt. The two were inseparable and the way Nic looked at Cleo… it made Magnus's stomach churn with a quick flame of jealousy that was just as quickly extinguished.

He almost called Daphne back, apologize for his rude behavior, and spend the night with her.

Luckily, Magnus had enough pride to keep him from doing so.

The letter went back into the drawer and Magnus hung up his shirt before slipping into bed in his trousers.

-0-

_He dreamed of his old castle in Limeros, wandering the halls almost like a ghost. No one was there. He was the only one. Magnus found it was almost relaxing, making his way through his old home, remembering happier memories with his sister._

_In an hour, he had gone through half the castle and ended up in the cold winter gardens he grew up with. Not many flowers grew but the ones that did were just as lively in their own way as the ones in Auranos. Trees with sculpted icicles dotted the garden. This particular place would always remind him of his real home, the hidden beauty of his old kingdom. _

_In the middle of the garden was a fountain, a statue of a wolf on top and cold water trickling down until it gathered in a small pond. And by that fountain was the only real bright color around the place, ignoring the Limarian red._

_Cleo tended a white flower as he approached, not even seeming to notice him. She was wearing the same purple dress he had last seen her in, a beautiful design that showed off both her tanned legs and arms as well as a modest amount of chest. It was not what most people wore in Limeros but Cleo didn't seem cold. She seemed to think she was alone._

_Magnus was perfectly content watching her, studying every detail of her features, memorizing her flaws and perfections. Only after a while did Cleo seem to notice there was someone with her._

_"Magnus!" She cried, leaping to her feet. She dusted of her hands on her knee length dress._

_Magnus smiled. "Cleiona!" He mocked back._

_As if without thinking, his feet drew him towards her and suddenly he was kissing her with helpless abandon. Dreams were the only time he could see her now and he would make them count._

_Cleo froze in surprise, unreacting for a second making Magnus heart plummet. And then she was kissing back softly, slowing him down, making it sweeter and less rushed. _

_After a second Cleo pulled away, leaving him breathless. "What was that for?" She demanded to know, sounding a little more high pitched than usual._

_Magnus smirked at his ability to affect her like that, though painfully aware of the bigger effect she had on him. _

_"Is it a crime to want a kiss hello?" He asked, feigning offense._

_Cleo studied him for a minute like one studied a puzzle they found exceptionally confusing. "It seems around you, it usually is. That was not for a reason that simple."_

_"I wanted to," Magnus repeated. "I can't otherwise."_

_The princess scoffed, a sound he found incredibly irritating. Especially when it was directed at something he said. _

_"You can certainly try," She said sarcastically._

_Magnus sighed, her tone daring him to try and face the consequences. "No, I really can't… You-" He fixated a glare at her, "-decided to run off and get married with Nic."_

_Cleo stared at him for a second before bursting out laughing. _

_Magnus didn't get it, nothing he had just said was even moderately funny to him. She was mocking him like the stuck up princess she was, that's what she was doing. How so many people seemed to be fond of her was a mystery to Magnus._

_The girl besides him noticed his serious expression and her laughter died. "You've got to be joking," Cleo told him, with a raised eyebrow. "What in the name of the goddess are you talking about?"_

_Magnus glared at her. "You know what I'm talking about."_

_"Ah," Cleo said, as if just realizing something. Her eyes twinkled with mischief. "You're jealous, aren't you?"_

_Jealous? Hardly._

_"I'm already married to you," Magnus informed her with an eyeroll. _

_Cleo just seemed to be getting more amused. "You know what I mean. You're jealous I left with Nic instead of you. You wish that I love you instead..."_

_Magnus cut her off before she could continue, frustrated with her and a bit at himself. "I'm annoyed," He informed her angrily. "I'm annoyed because I actually thought we could be friends, maybe more. I'm annoyed that you didn't even think of what my reaction would be. That you ran off without thinking that there was no way of my father excepting me back. I'm a traitor just like you now, does that make you happy? Congratulations, Cleo, you got your revenge."_

_Until he said it outloud, Magnus hadn't really admitted to himself that was what had been boiling in his stomach the past couple of days, his worst fear. That she had done it all on purpose. That all his pain was caused intentionally but a conceited brat. Cleo no longer looked amused. _

_"How did I inform you I was eloping?" She asked randomly._

_"Cleiona," Magnus sighed, not in the mood for talking. He had already said enough._

_"How did I inform you I was eloping?" Cleo asked, looking more serious than he had ever seen her. _

_Magnus turned around and started walking away from her, leaving to try to wake himself out of this dream turned nightmare somehow. "As if you didn't know." He paused. "It was a letter."_

_There was silence and then right as Magnus was about to leave the garden Cleo called after him, "Maybe I wasn't the one who sent it."_


	2. Cleiona

**So, I'm finally updating, I got grounded for a couple days but here is your next chapter. This time it is from Cleo's point of view! XD **

**Also, I noticed I accidentally typed Falling Darkness as the third book's title on the last chapter. I promise, I know the books name, I just mixed up the series title and the book title... oops. So, sorry about that, if you even noticed.**

**Speaking of titles, the fourth book in the series title is out! It's called Frozen Tides for those who haven't heard it. Isn't that so close to my own title, the Ocean is Calling? Well, not really, but both involve part of the story taking place on a ship. I'm so proud of myself.**

* * *

_Cleo could have sworn she had been wandering her dream for at least two days. She started in an unrecognizable castle but the more she walked around, the more she knew it to be the castle of Limeros. She remembered heading her when she was little, seeing Magnus with his scar still fresh on his face._

_Eventually, she got lost. She had only been to the castle once and hadn't paid too much attention to her surroundings. Cleo had mostly been trying to find something to amuse her. She wished she hadn't been so self-indulgent back then._

_All the halls looked like each other as she walked through them. Everywhere she turned it seemed like it would just lead her to the same place. But eventually, she found an archway leading outside. Cleo cherished the change in scenery._

_She walked towards the center of the garden, looking at the new plants she had never seen before in amazement. They seemed so cold and yet... They seemed so alive._

_Cleo caught sight of a small white flower near her feet and leaned down to look at it closer. This one was unlike the others, it some how had managed to grow in between the stones lining the path. It looked as if it was dying, or at least was under cared for._

_"Do you need water?" She asked the plant quietly. _

_The flower simply gazed back at her as she went to a nearby fountain and cupped her hands to gather some water. She sat down by the flower and watered it, having no idea why she was doing so. Maybe Cleo just didn't want anything or anyone else to die. First Theon and then her family, she didn't know how much more she could handle. Even those who hadn't passed away had turned their back like Lucia. She only had Nic, maybe Magnus and Jonas, but she didn't like to rely on them. _

_Cleo continued tending to the flower, humming under her breath. It took a while to notice there was someone behind her. Her mind automatically searched desperately for who could be here. Friend or foe?_

_She swung around to face Magnus. It first registered in her mind that Magnus was shirtless as if he had just gone to bed. He didn't seem to notice his apparel or lack of. She hadn't seen him this exposed since she had discovered Amara in his room. He wasn't bad looking._

_"Magnus!" Cleo cried in surprise, these forbidden thoughts passing by in an instant._

_"Cleiona!" Magnus mocked._

_Cleo was about to narrow her eyes when all of a sudden he closed the distance between them, his lips meeting hers. She froze in shock, not sure how to react. Without really thinking about it, she seemed to make up her decision when she responded back softly._

_It was almost like the incident in the bedroom, but this one was more desperate, more sweet, as if this were the last time he was seeing her. It was a bittersweet collision that Cleo was sure wasn't safe but willing to endure._

_Magnus would never do this, a voice whispered in the back of her mind. It is just a dream._

_Cleo automatically pulled away from Magnus, stepping back a bit. She was right, he never would have kissed her in real life. Even if he did have feelings for her, which she doubted, he was in love with Lucia, maybe even one of those girls he occupied himself with, he never would admit it, much less act on it. They were supposed to hate each other. _

_"What was that for?" She demanded. Cleo cursed her voice for squeaking._

_Magnus just gave her one of his classic infuriating smirks. "Is it a crime to want a kiss hello?"_

_Cleo watched him for a sign of a lie, trying to understand this enigma that was Prince Magnus Damora of Limeros. He seemed so guarded but at times like this, it was hard to understand why he did what he did._

_"It seems around you, it usually is," She steadily replied, meeting his gaze. "That was not for a reason that simple."_

_"I wanted to. I can't otherwise," Magnus shrugged._

_Cleo wished he wasn't so nonchalant about this. She scoffed at his sentence, wondering why he would even imply he wanted to kiss her. It was all a dream and not one she wanted to comply with. If he tried kissing her again, she wasn't sure what would happen. Her feelings seemed to be in a knot at the time. She still mourned Theon, and then there was always Jonas, the handsome rebel leader, and somehow Magnus had managed to worm his way into her heart as well. What her heart was telling her was uncertain at best._

_"You can certainly try," She dared him, a small threat in her voice._

_"No, I really can't…" Magnus sighed before fixating a glare at her. You decided to run off and get married with Nic."_

_Cleo couldn't help but laugh. Married to Nic? Sure, they were the best of friends but romantic feelings for each other? She couldn't picture it happening. At one point, maybe, if Aurano hadn't been invaded. But now she was a different person and so was Nic. She believed his romantic feelings for her had vanished, especially after Ashur's death. But their friendship, it seemed to grow stronger but not into something more._

_When she looked over, Magnus seemed totally serious. She raised her eyebrow, "You've got to be joking. What in the name of the goddess are you talking about?"_

_His glare seemed as hard as ever. "You know what I'm talking about."_

_Something clicked in her mind and she chuckled. "Ah. You're jealous, aren't you?"_

_It was a long stretch but the pieces fit. _

_Magnus rolled his eyes. "I'm already married to you."_

_Cleo wished he hadn't mentioned that, it reminded her of the slaughter that had been their wedding. But still, the idea of jealousy amused her. _

_She leaned forward with an innocent smile. "You know what I mean. You're jealous I left with Nic instead of you. You wish that I love you instead..." Cleo taunted._

_"I'm annoyed," He interrupted with a sudden burst of anger. "I'm annoyed because I actually thought we could be friends, maybe more. I'm annoyed that you didn't even think of what my reaction would be. That you ran off without thinking that there was no way of my father excepting me back. I'm a traitor just like you now, does that make you happy? Congratulations, Cleo, you got your revenge."_

_Cleo's mind worked frantically. A traitor? No… he had told her that his father would always accept him back into the family eventually. Had Magnus lied to her? And according to him, she had ran off. She never would have done that and he seemed to think she did it on purpose._

_"How did I inform you I was eloping?" Cleo asked him curiously. This Cleo that Magnus was talking about, maybe she hadn't run away. Even if it was just a dream, Cleo was sure that she would never abandon her friends._

_She was surprised to have classified Magnus in that group._

_Magnus seemed annoyed, his steam running low after his speech. "Cleiona," He sighed._

_"How did inform you I was eloping?" Cleo demanded to know._

_Magnus turned around and started down the garden path, leaving her question unanswered. Cleo's heart plummeted. _

_"As if you didn't know," He called behind him, pausing. There was a silence as if he was thinking. "It was a letter," He eventually informed her._

_A letter… Another thing she wouldn't have done._

_"Maybe I wasn't the one who sent it," Cleo suggested, raising her voice so Magnus could hear._

_He didn't seem to have a response, walking out of the garden. A couple seconds later everything faded to reality._

* * *

Cleo jolted awake as she felt water splash onto her face. Her eyes snapped open but despite her sudden awakening, they seemed to take their time adjusting to the dim light.

"Good morning," A sly voice said in front of her. Cleo blinked water out of her eyes to look upon the face of the one and only, Princess Amara, holding a just emptied bucket. "I hope I didn't wake you."

Cleo shook away her sleep automatically, taking in her surroundings for signs of danger. She seemed to be tied to a chair in the empty supply room of… a ship? She could hear waves crashing against the walls. Definite sign of danger.

Memories came flooding back to her, Cleo had just been walking out of Magnus' bedroom when something had come out of nowhere and hit her on the back of her head. There had been a struggle then everything had gone dark.

"Nope, you didn't wake me at all," Cleo muttered sarcastically. "I love being splashed in the face with water."

Amara smirked. "Oh good."

Cleo watched her with narrowed eyes as the other princess pulled a crate up in front of her and sat daintily down as if she were about to have an tea.

"You were out for two days," Amara informed her. She laughed coldly. "I must have knocked you out well. My boys wanted to play with you a bit, you were at their mercy once on the boat, but I wouldn't let them. You have enough boy problems without my help."

Amara smirked and Cleo clenched her teeth. "What are you talking about?" She demanded to know. This, it seemed, was exactly the question Amara was looking forward too.

"Oh, I've heard the rumors," Amara leaned forward and whispered, seeming amused. "There are rumors all over the castle like rats. And the more you feed them, the more that come. Sure, Magnus has some juicy ones but you, you've got them by the numbers."

Cleo rolled her eyes. "Please, indulge me. What are these rumors?"

Amara grinned. "My favorite seems to be that you are the secret lover of Jonas Agallon. But we both know that isn't quite true. Though, rumors always have a seed of truth, don't they?" She winked. "A few kisses in the woods, I hear.

"And then there's always the rumor that you had lost your chastity before your marriage, to Aron Lagaris of all people. So sad he died a couple months later… you must have been so distraught."

All through this Amara watched her with a twinkle in her eye, waiting for a reaction. Cleo gave her none.

"Rumors," Cleo said. "Nothing more."

"Oh, but that's not even half of them," Amara told her gleefully. "I hear that you hate your husband, that you plan to have him killed as well as his father. There are rumors that he killed your first love, a lowly guard. What could possibly cause you to fall in love with a guard is a mystery but I suppose stranger things have happened.

"On the other hand, there are rumors that our dear Prince Magnus has stolen your heart or you have stolen his. At first I believed the former, you never seemed to care that I spent the night with him once. Let me tell you, he knows how to show a girl a good time. But after I caught you in passionate embrace in Limaro, I realized it's the latter, isn't it?"

Cleo ignored the feeling in her stomach as the other girl talked so casually about Theon and rumors she had never heard about.

"Sorry to sink your ship but I'm afraid it's the former," She told her with a glare.

Amara just watched her amused. "Magnus seems pretty distressed at your leave."

"Of course, he'd be distressed," Cleo snapped. "I was kidnapped right outside his door."

"Oh, I don't think that's why," Amara smirked. "He's recently been left a letter, informing him that you have ran away with Nic."

Cleo's mind flashed back to her dream. Could that have been true, somehow real life leaking into her dream world?

"Eloping," Cleo realized, saying it out loud.

Amara seemed delighted she had caught on that fast. "Yes, he believes you are eloping with your dear friend, Nic. Does that bother you?"

"Nic," Cleo interrupted. "Where is he?"

"I've sent him on a wild goose chase," Amara laughed. "I really didn't like him anyways. Where he's headed, he's not going to live long."

Cleo frantically thought of where Nic could be heading. She had to get out of here, warn him somehow. Unless it was too late… it had been two days.

No, she thought to herself. He is fine and able to take care of himself.

"My spy informs me that Magnus is drunk in grief and kicked her out," Amara said with a smirk. "I guess he cares for you more than you thought."

"You didn't just kidnap me to discuss my love life," Cleo interrupted. "Why am I here?"

Amara frowned, "Honestly, you haven't noticed why you've been kidnapped at least three times this year? You hold the key to the war, Cleiona. The rebels will follow you, I've seen it. Auranos will follow you, in fact all of Mytica could be swayed by your judgement. And you hold the key to the Kindred. It's a two in one. Now, let's start simple. Be a good little princess and tell me, where did you hide the ring?"

Finally, something that Amara seemed to have gotten wrong, something Cleo could hold over her head.

"Why would I tell you?" She laughed.

Amara's expression darkened. "Because if you don't, I'll have you killed."

Cleo scoffed. "And then you never get the ring. Or the Kindred. Decide which you want more, my death or the Kindred, because I can assure you that you'll never get both."

"I'll kill you as soon as I get what I need. I allow nothing to get in my way."

"Then we have a problem," Cleo said with a small smile. She kept her head up tall, watching Amara with a steady gaze. "Because neither do I."

Amara studied her in return before bursting into laughter. "Oh, I know you wouldn't be this easy to break. I was counting on it. The brave princess standing up for her foe. I offered you the chance to work with me once, don't forget that. Soon you'll be wishing you took that offer."

"I'd never work with a power hungry woman like you," Cleo glared.

Amara chuckled. "Says the one trying to take over Mytica."

Cleo raised her eyebrows. "I'm trying to save my people. I bet you cannot say the same."

Amara narrowed her eyes and tossed her hair behind her as she left, effectively ending their conversation. Cleo was glad, allowing herself to unstraighten, shivering from the water that now covered her short purple gown. She needed to get out of here. She didn't doubt that Amara would do anything to get the Kindred and her ring.

Cleo could only stall for so long.


	3. Jonas

**So, first of all, I am sorry for not updating sooner. I feel as though I should probably warn you I suck at a set updating time. But, second, I love your reviews! They are so encouraging and help me keep writing, keep it up :)**

**Also, look at all of our new fanfictions! I'm so proud, our small fandom is growing! XD**

**Storywise, how did I do with Jonas and Lysandra's characters because I'm curious...**

* * *

Jonas sat in the middle of his makeshift camp, twisting an odd looking orb in between his fingers with a look of concentration. What he didn't understand was how a little ball like this could help destroy kingdoms. He had tried his whole life to avoid believing in watchers and ethereal worlds but it was getting harder and harder.

Jonas blamed the princess. After all, she had been the one to tell him about the orbs with instructions to get them. Not that he didn't deny the watchers before that, one of them had died for him. But now he held the ultimate proof, he believed in watchers more than ever. He wished Byron were here to see it, he had always liked stories about the watchers.

But Jonas had more pressing problems. If he wanted to help those out working on the king of Mytica's road, he also had to trust the watchers. At least some of them. For some reason he doubted he could do that. But he trusted Cleo and right now, him and Lysandra had to deliver the orbs they had to her. The letter containing her location, and Magnus' but Jonas refused to admit that she was with him, had arrived today.

Lysandra sat next to him, almost hesitantly, recognizing the concentrated look on his face most likely. "We need to get going if we're going to make it by sundown."

Jonas nodded, slipping the orb into his bag. "Then let's get going."

After quickly packing up, the two could do it in a couple seconds now, they mounted their stolen horses and with an unspoken command, started off across the forest ground.

It was silent for a while before-

"Excited to see your princess?" Lysandra asked as their horses carried them out of the trees.

Jonas looked over at her in surprise at the question. Lysandra looked innocently back.

"If I'm feeling anything right now, it's not excitement," He finally replied.

"Dread?" Lysandra pressed. "Worry? Annoyed?"

Jonas shot her a look that most people would cower under. She raised her eyebrows, expecting an answer. He didn't give it to her, at least at first.

"I don't love her, if that's what you're worried about," Jonas said, winking when Lysandra looked over.

She snorted. "Once, when you were delusional and suffering from blood loss, you kissed me thinking I was Cleo."

Jonas almost fell off of his horse in surprise causing Lysandra to burst out laughing.

"Quiet down, Lys," He muttered after reorienting himself. "There could be people looking for us."

Her laugh died down after a couple seconds and Jonas faced silence again. When he looked over at Lysandra, he couldn't tell if her expression was one of accomplishment or pain.

"Cleo's very beautiful," Jonas started and Lysandra snorted again. "And I used to believe I liked her as more than friends, but really her and I, we are just means for getting what we want. Our kingdoms back."

"Nothing else?" Lysandra joked and Jonas was relieved that she was back to being her annoying self.

"Nothing else," Jonas confirmed. Not anymore at least.

Lysandra smirked and rode forward. "Race you!" She called.

Jonas raised his eyebrows but urged his horse forward, chasing after her.

She managed to stay ahead the whole way.

"Some rebel king," Lysandra taunted as they arrived outside of a small trading town near the Limeros border

"I haven't rode horses my whole life, unlike some people," Jonas shot back. His wounded pride healed a bit with Lysandra's expression.

"That's no excuse," She chuckled, lifting her hood over her windblown curls.

Jonas rolled his eyes, following her example and slipping under the darkness of his hood. No doubt, there were his captured dead or alive posters all over this town.

The two walked in together, leading their horses to the nearest post to tie up. As Lysandra grabbed a Jona's satchel from their supplies, he did a sweep of the area. Plenty of escape routes and people they could blend in with. Cleo had chosen her hideout well.

Jonas lead the way through the market, keeping his head low. Lysandra followed closely behind so she wouldn't get caught up in the crowds. After only a couple minutes of walking, Jonas turned down a small street and made his way to the door of a small inn room. Rechecking to make sure it was the right place, he knocked on the door.

No one answered for a minute and then Jonas heard grumbling. He and Lysandra exchanged looks. They had to be at the wrong place.

Right as they were about to slip away the door opened to reveal a familiar pair of dark eyes.

"Jonas," Prince Magnus Damora said roughly.

Jonas studied the wrecked state of his physical attire. "Magnus," He greeting back, his tone just as kind. "It seems poverty has been treating you well."

Lysandra eyed the two boys as if one of them might behead the other any minute. Jonas wasn't entirely convinced they wouldn't.

"What are you doing here?" Magnus demanded to know, ignoring Jona's comment.

"We're here to see Cleo," Jonas told him, hatred evitant in his tone. "Now take us to see her."

"You can't order a prince around," Magnus glared.

Jonas gave him a small smirk. "Thing is, you're not really a prince anymore, aren't you? Now, where's Cleo?"

Magnus growled, looking as if he was going to rip Jonas to shreds. Jonas was pretty sure he would have is Lysandra hadn't stepped in.

"Oi, if you two are going to fight, get a room," She told the two haughtily, before turning on Magnus. "We've travelled a while to speak to the princess and return the Kindred so it's in your best interest to tell us where she is since she obviously isn't here."

Jonas stared at her in shock and could tell Magnus was doing the same.

"Pleasure to meet you again," Magnus said sarcastically to Lysandra a couple seconds later.

"You know each other?" Jonas asked, surprised.

Lysandra glared as Magnus as she spoke, not bothering to look at Jonas as she replied, "He killed my brother right in front of me when I was captured."

"Indirectly," Magnus managed to shrug indifferently.

Lysandra's gaze was filled with venom. "I've wanted you dead ever since."

"Nice girl you managed to catch," Magnus commented sarcastically to Jonas a couple seconds later with raised eyebrows.

He glared. "She's a fellow rebel."

"She's right here," Lysandra butted in. "Now where's the princess, we know she was with you a couple days ago."

"Did she leave?" Jonas couldn't help but taunt. "Couldn't spend another minute with the Prince of Blood?"

Someone unrecognizable emotion flashed in Magnus' eyes and he opened the door wider. "Might as well come in," He grumbled.

Jonas briskly brushed past followed by Lysandra who sat down on the bed.

He took in his time looking around the room as he leaned against the wall, a little shocked at the space the prince had been reduced to. Not that it was small, Jonas had just expected it to be more… castle-like.

"One bed," Jonas commented, anger tinging his voice. If Cleo had to share a bed with Prince Magnus of all people, he wouldn't hesitate killing the man.

"She's got another room," Magnus informed him with a roll of his eyes, sitting at a nearby desk littered with paper.

Jonas felt a surge of relief before something clicked in his mind. "Then why are we in here?"

Magnus looked angry at the question but he looked angry at everything Jonas did. "As your girl said, Cleiona is not here at the moment."

"So, what?" Jonas asked annoyed. "We just stay here with an egotistical jerk of a disgraced prince until she comes back?"

"I'm not a-" Magnus argued before deciding to take a different approach. "Look, rebel. I was disowned because I helped your little princess escape instead of torturing her for information or killing her. How's that for an egotistical jerk?"

Jonas glared back, determined not to show his feelings on this new bit of information. If that was true, Magnus was right about one thing. That would not be the action of whom Jonas seemed to think the prince was. It quite possibly suggested… that both men cared for Cleo's fate.

But that was a long-stretch and a bit of a ridiculous idea for Jonas.

"Look," Lysandra interrupted, looking in between the two who continued glaring at each other from across the room. "We are both on the same side now, and as much as I hate you-" directed towards Magnus, "-we need to work together."

Magnus shrugged. "I would hate me too. But also, your girl has a point," He grudgingly agreed.

Jonas didn't argue but never said anything to admit he was okay with the idea.

"Now," Lysandra said, taking control of the situation, sensing it was defused. "Where's the princess?"

Magnus looked between the two before deciding to tell them. "Not here. She ran away with her friend Nic."

Jonas straightened automatically, pushing himself away from the wall. "Where?" He demanded to know. "Why?"

"What am I, her keeper?" Magnus asked frustratingly. "I don't know where. Somewhere to marry Nic, I guess."

Jonas vaguely remembered Nic, red-haired and worked as a guard. And Cleo wanted to marry him? That was an interesting turn of developments. Magnus seemed bitter about it as well, whether it was because he no longer had tabs on the princess or for some other sick reason.

"We need to find her," Lysandra announced, standing up as well. "Honestly, I thought she was fighting for her kingdom back but she gets sidetracked with a wedding."

Images from the wedding he had tried to prevent flashed in Jonas' mind and he turned towards Magnus who was watching them with an odd expression. "I thought you were married to her."

Magnus snapped out of whatever he was thinking to glare at him. "She's getting it annulled. It wasn't as if she liked our marriage."

"Yes, and I'm sure you loved it," Jonas said harshly even though seeing Magnus' expression at the wedding had led him to believe it was just as forced for him as it was for Cleo.

Magnus slapped him causing Lysandra to run over. By the time she had crossed the room however Magnus was standing there like nothing had happened and Jonas was holding his hand to his cheek.

Jonas itched to hit Magnus back, to beat the hell out of the annoying prince, but Lysandra stopped him.

"We need to find the princess," She reminded him.

Magnus smirked in triumph.

"Fine," Jonas muttered, trying to pour as much venom in his gaze directed towards Magnus as he could. The prince seemed unaffected, if not smug.

"Any clue at all as to where she could have gone?" Lysandra turned to Magnus.

Magnus shook his head. "No."

"Well, what did she say when she told you she was leaving," She pressed.

"Cleiona wrote a letter, she didn't say anything," Magnus scowled.

Jonas leaned back against the wall to watch the encounter with amusement.

"Where's the letter?" Lysandra continued onward, determined to get what she came here for.

"Nowhere."

"Where?"

"Why would I tell you?" Magnus scoffed.

Lysandra stalked towards the drawers of the desk, shifting through them. Magnus leapt from his chair. "Has anyone told you that's rude!?" He exclaimed.

"I never listen well," Lysandra responded as she continued rooting through his drawers.

Magnus grabbed her and pulled her away from the drawers just as Lysandra pulled forth a letter written in well developed cursive. He decided now would be the time to step in, pulling Lysandra away from Magnus who was bristling with anger.

"Give me the letter," He commanded.

Lysandra raised her eyebrow. "Do you want us to find the princess or not?"

"Give me the letter," Magnus repeated harshly.

Instead of doing what the prince wanted, Jonas suspected she did it just because Magnus didn't want her doing it, Lysandra started reading the letter. Magnus leapt for her and Jonas moved to block him. The more of the small letter was read, the more angry Magnus seemed to get and the more Lysandra's eyebrows raised.

After a couple seconds, she folded up the letter and handed it to Magnus who glared at her.

"Any luck on her location?" Jonas interrupted.

"None," Lysandra responded, her tone lighter as if apologizing, at least a little, to Magnus for reading his letter.

"Told you," Magnus muttered, shoving the paper into his pocket.

Lysandra cleared her throat awkwardly. "Because that's not the princess' handwriting…"

Both men's eyes widened as they stared at her, yet again today. She rolled her eyes. "I'm not stupid. I've seen her handwriting and that's not hers. And she doesn't seem like the type of person to just abandon her goal. Someone else obviously wrote the letter to make you believe she ran away and-"

Lysandra paused to look at Magnus and he raised his eyebrows, daring her to say something. She didn't which made Jonas curious as to what the letter contained.

"So, she was kidnapped?" Magnus asked, bringing Jona's attention to the more serious issue.

Lysandra nodded slowly and Magnus growled. "I think I know who did it."


	4. Cleiona II

**I am so sorry it's been so long since I updated but I've been busy with school and a bunch of other stuff. Luckily for you guys, school is almost out and I have had a burst of writing inspiration. This chapter is shorter than usual- sorry about that- and to be honest, not the best I've ever written, but it's better than nothing. I will be updating again soon and thanks for sticking with me.**

* * *

Cleo's dress had dried by the time Amaya came back accompanied by two rough looking guards who eyed her like a piece of meat. Cleo was glad for the time she had had to orient herself, providing enough energy to maintain a harsh glare in Amaya's direction. The other princess seemed unaffected as she walked around Cleo's chair, examining her. The two guards took their positions by the door as they smirked at her. Being in the center of attention never felt more nerve-wrecking.

"Comfortable?" Amaya asked tauntingly, leaning toward to whisper in Cleo's ear. "You could be given a comfortable bed and anything you want if you just tell me where the ring is."

Cleo scoffed. "And give up my leverage? No thank you."

Amaya appeared in her front vision with crossed arms and a smirk mirroring those of her guards.

"Of course not."

For a second Amaya stood there watching her, waiting for Cleo to respond. She offered only her silence. Not be fair, Amaya hadn't given her much to comment on. After the minute passed, Amaya shrugged.

"Fine with me. This is where the real fun begins," She held out her hand and Cleo watched as a small dagger was placed in her open palm. Amaya's hand closed around the handle before twirling it in her hands.

Cleo refused to be scared. The princess was less than intimidating, she had always been shorter and more petite than herself. Her cruel smile, on the other hand, placed her just below the Blood King in terms of fear inducing. Amaya had killed her own brother in cold blood. Luckily, Cleo had never been easily scared.

"Time for torture already?" She asked sarcastically. "And here I thought I'd be resting."

Cleo had to give the girl some credit, Amaya laughed at her joke as if this was just a casual conversation. Everything she did seemed casual, leading Cleo to believe she had done this many times before. The knife in her hand seemed like it had been created just for this very purpose. She briefly wondered how many deaths the dagger had caused before shoving the thought aside. She was not going to let Amaya get to her head. That was her private refuge and nothing would invade it.

"You've been hanging out too much with our dear Prince Magnus," Amaya laughed, referring to the sarcasm that Magnus had always worn proudly.

Cleo just shrugged. "I am married to the man."

She wondered how long it had been since she had shuddered at the word 'husband' or 'married'. To her surprise, it had been a while; her pride had reached the point where she no longer argued the fact.

"True enough," Amaya replied with a smile. If it wasn't for the dagger and the fact she was still tied to a chair, it might have seemed like a normal conversation between friends. "Shame you won't be married to him much longer."

Cleo must have looked confused because Amaya had to expand on the idea.

"You'll be dead," She further explained looking dead panned. The foreign Princess then burst out laughing once more. "Oh, just picturing his face as he finds your body, he'll be heartbroken!"

Cleo couldn't help but snort. "You seem to be under the impression we enjoy each other's company."

"You certainly seemed like you did in Limeros," Amaya replied smugly, causing an incriminating flush to appear on the back of Cleo's neck as she thought back to their passionate kiss.

This of course lead to her thinking back to her dream and their bittersweet embrace then. She still refused to admit that her subconscious had dreamed that up, there was no possible way that would ever happen. She wouldn't allow it.

"Emotions were running high that night," Cleo managed to steadily reply. "We both needed a way to release them. I'm sure you'd understand, after all you did the same. Mine just never got- or would have never gone... So far."

She knew it was stretching the truth but it caused Amaya's expression to flatter for a second, clearly not have been thinking about this particular idea. Cleo stuck with the thought as well, it was easier to believe it had been high emotions instead of pent up romantic feelings or sexual tension.

His words still stuck clearly in her mind however, making it hard for her to believe the lies she told herself. _"In the shadow my father has cast over my entire life, you are the only light I can see anymore. And, whatever the cost, I refuse to let that light be extinguished."_

She sure hoped that was still true because Amaya seemed like soon they would be getting down to business. Cleo was sure that it was not going to be pleasant.

"Either way, I believe your death would be the opposite of beneficial to lovely Prince Magnus," Amaya shrugged, regaining her mask in less than a second.

"But you won't kill me yet," Cleo reminded Amaya. "I told you before, it's either my death or the Kindred. And right now, I believe you want the Kindred, as well as the ring, more than you want me dead."

Amaya clicked her tongue, shaking her head in disapproval. "I wouldn't be so certain. As I informed you, Princess, I always get what I want."

"Which is my death," Cleo verified. The knife in Amaya's hand had made no move yet; the longer Cleo could keep talking, the longer she'd be able to stall.

"I want your death to inflict pain over the country. Even now, you still somehow manage to be Mythias golden princess. There are a few groups banding off from various towns, dedicated to returning you to your rightful kingdom."

"Jealous?" Cleo smirked.

Amaya's eyebrows knitted together in frustration as she pulled her dagger in front of her, pointing the tip at Cleo. "What's stopping me from cutting off that quick tongue of yours?" She asked threateningly.

Cleo froze. "You enjoy our little bantering?" She offered cautiously.

She let out an invisible sigh of relief as the dagger was lowered slightly.

"Fair point. We could have been great friends, you know. If it wasn't for all this."

"I actually don't believe we would have," Cleo informed her, unsure of how far she was willing to taunt Amaya as she stalled for time. "The minute I saw you, I knew you were up to no good."

Amaya tilted her head to the side as she considered this for a second. "What a shame," She finally replied simply.

In a flash, Amaya lunged forward with the dagger, stabbing it into Cleo's upper bicep with a growl. Cleo couldn't help but let out a scream as the knife suddenly penetrated her skin, leaving warm tracts of blood flowing down her arm.

"Where is the ring!?" Amaya demanded to know, her attitude suddenly changed as she glared down at Cleo.

She bit her lip to prevent crying out again as the dagger dug farther into her arm, refusing to answer. Water flowed to the brim of her eyes but she refused to let any fall.

The knife twisted and Cleo's eyes clenched closed. "Where is the ring?" Amaya asked forcefully again.

Cleo let the silence be her answer. If she opened her mouth to speak, she wasn't sure what would come out.

The knife was pulled cleanly out of Cleo's arm with a yank, making her wince with a sharp cry of pain. Amaya studied the knife a second, taking her sweet time, before wiping the blood on Cleo's purple gown. Cleo refused to look at Amaya's expression as she tasted blood from where she continued to bit her lip too hard.

"Most girls would give on just that small cut," Amaya commented offhandedly with a shrug. "Especially girls as spoiled as you... I guess you're just more stubborn then the rest, yes? Not that I mind, I like a challenge."

Cleo watched as Amaya cleaned the dagger at little more on her sleeve that wasn't bloodied with a forceful glare. She didn't trust herself to speak, her arm was in so much pain that it hurt to even think about it. Sadly, Cleo was thinking about it.

"Well, I had a lovely time," Amaya announced as the dagger was deemed spotless, winking at Cleo. "I'll see you tomorrow then sweetie. Your cut is not getting clean until then. You better hope infection doesn't set in..."


	5. Lucia

**Alright, this is short but I wanted to do one in Lucia's POV. Also, I wanted to update as soon as possible because _someone_ *looks pointedly at Guest* really wanted an update and I could just _tell._ So, just a note to the guest with the super cool way of adding :P faces to the beginning of their sentences: **

**I don't know whether to love you or hate you. I love the fact that you are dedicated to my story and always post reviews, despite the fact you are a guest and I can't reply no matter how much I would like to, and how you remind me to actually write. But... actually, I can't think of a reason to hate you. Keep doing what you are doing, random guest. You are cool.**

**To the rest of you:**

**WHY IS THIS GUEST THE ONLY ONE REVIEWING?**

* * *

Lucia fingered the purple ring she had placed on her index finger as she sat on a rock overlooking Limeros. The country looked empty and silent. Cold. Just like her.

The man who had destroyed Melenia, the fire god, had headed into the woods to do… whatever he did out in the middle of nowhere.

She was alone. Alexius was dead, Magnus was gone, and she had no idea what to do.

Lucia let out a growl of frustration, pulling the ring off her finger as she threw it to the ground.

She had no point anymore. She was a great sorceress, the one of prophecy apparently, but what in the name of the goddess was she supposed to do!? Melenia, the one who had killed Alexius, the one she had sworn revenge on, was gone as quickly as Alexius had died. Lucia couldn't side with her father anymore, she no longer believed what he did… and Magnus…

The ring lying in the snow shone bright purple. She couldn't believe she had trusted Cleiona enough to believe the other girl to be a friend. Lucia had shared many moments with the younger princess and for a while it had been great. A real friend other than her brother. But Cleo had betrayed her, took the information about the Kindred and passed it along to her rebel friends for them to steal.

And even worse, she had stolen Magnus' heart.

Lucia had recently learned dream-walking from the fire god. With just a little practice and a bit of effort, she had managed to merge the traitorous princess' dreams and her brothers into her own.

Of all the things Lucia had expected from her brother, she had not expected him to practically fall into the girl's arms. She had been hoping to confront them for information on the Kindred. After all, she knew Cleo knew their whereabouts and Magnus had been last seen with her.

It almost warmed her heart, seeing him so in love. Her brother who had always kept his emotions so in check had been more vulnerable than she had ever seen him. Possibly even more so than when he revealed his forbidden feelings for herself. Lucia was almost glad that he had found someone else so she would no longer be worried he was reminding himself of her rejection whenever she was around.

But of course, he had to go fall in love with Cleiona of all people.

She didn't know why she didn't interrupt their reunion to confront them about the Kindred.

Because as heart-warming as it was to see her brother finally becoming himself and breaking free of their father's chains, it was painful.

The way he had kissed her as if she was rain and he was a drought reminded her all too well of the now deceased Alexius. The fact that Magnus had fallen in love with the one who betrayed her tore her heart apart. The painful fact that they both acted ignorant to the love right in front of them despite the obvious upcoming war they were in the center of. The way that Cleo argued with him and the way they bantered when Lucia just knew it was pointless because one of them would end up _dead_ one day leaving the other heartbroken. The fact that the princess didn't even seem to notice that Magnus was _already_ heartbroken over her and this _letter_. It was painful because he deserved so much more than the little traitor.

It was painful because he had finally found someone he liked and Lucia would eventually have to ruin it for him. Because Cleo was their enemy and one day he would have to see that but for now, she couldn't help but feel bad.

The golden princess was tricking Magnus just has she had done to her and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Lucia picked up the ring that she had thrown into the snow, brushing it off and sliding it back on. Just because it was given to her by Cleiona didn't mean she didn't have to keep it. It was an extremely useful ring.

It would be helpful when working towards her new goals.

She had to get the Kindred back. This time, she was exacting her revenge on Princess Cleiona, the Golden Princess of Mytica. Lucia was claiming her rightful place as the sorceress of the prophecy and ruler of Mytica. Someone such as her father didn't deserve to rule.

But first, the fire god had told her of a plan that might help her with her goals.


	6. Magnus II

**Yay, a quick update! Thank you to all those who reviewed, you are lovely people, and enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Lysandra kept glancing over at him as they rode their horses out of town. It got annoying very quickly and he could tell Jonas was torn between curiosity and jealousy. He almost smirked at the idea but another glance from the girl made his temper flare.

"Keep your eyes ahead of you, or I swear I'll-" Magnus snapped, but Lysandra was quick to interrupt.

"You'll what? Kill my brother?"

"My father killed him," Magnus glared.

Lysandra glared back. "And you did nothing to stop it."

"It was not my place to stop it."

Lysandra scoffed. "You say it if you would have if you could."

Magnus had to admit, he probably wouldn't have. He hadn't even thought of that day afterword until Lysandra had brought it up. He had grown so used to his father's acts of violence, it had become a casual event. Magnus was not used to regretting but he regretted becoming accustomed to that. Or at least was slightly ashamed of it.

He ignored Lysandra and spurred his horse further forward.

Magnus was only ahead of the group a couple minutes until Jonas trotted over to his side. He clenched his fists on his reins, the other boy rubbed him the wrong way just being in his presence. Jonas was arrogant, vengeful, and had spent the last months against Magnus and his father. The two had even fought at one point and Magnus was certain Jonas harbored the same hateful feelings towards the prince as he did him.

It did not help that the princess had trusted Jonas with the Kindred. Not to mention the two had probably spent an unknown amount of time with each other planning this revolution doing who knows what.

"Do you even know where you are going?" Jonas asked, sounding very snide.

Did Magnus mention the rebel leader's annoying arrogance?

He had to admit however, he had no idea what the plan was going to be besides the quite obvious fact that they had to rescue Princess Cleiona. He had been thinking somewhere along the lines of finding out where Amara was staying and demanding to see Cleo. Thinking about that though, he realized there were smarter options.

Magnus merely grunted and Jonas smirked.

"Follow us," He gestured towards himself and Lysandra. "You ready to see the rebel camp?"

"I highly doubt the princess is there," Magnus snorted.

"No, but I'm pretty sure Cleo is able to defend herself for now," A hint of respect was detected in Jonas' tone making Magnus' blood boil. "We need to worry about her friend Nic at the moment… They were both gone but only Cleo was kidnapped. So the question is, where is Nic? Because Lysandra is willing to bet he knows something of where she is being taken."

Magnus had to admit it was good logic. But leaving the princess with her kidnapper- most likely the unstable Princess Amara- longer than necessary did not seem to appeal to him.

He sighed. He would have to go with it for now until he created his own plan. "Fine. But you have to prove your men won't kill me on first sight."

Magnus swore Jonas laughed.

"You're with me," He informed him. "That should stop them from killing you at least until I can explain. After that, you're on your own."

"Great," Magnus muttered. "I'm going to be staying with a bunch of people who might want to kill me. How comforting."

This time, there was no doubt in his mind that Jonas was laughing at him.

"You've proven you can defend yourself. This time however, I'm not your enemy. You better remember that because I don't think I can almost die one more time."

"Trust me, as much I'd love to have you dead right now, you're much more useful alive at the moment," Magnus replied seriously. "But I can't say the same to your allies."

Jonas became suddenly grave and Magnus looked over at him to see the most serious expression he had ever seen on the other boy.

"Kill any of my rebels and I will personally see to your death myself."

Magnus almost scoffed once more. "If one of your men attack me, you can't blame me for defending myself."

"I can and I will," Jonas said harshly. "I have one of the Kindred and the trust of Princess Cleo which makes me important to whatever your mission is. But all you are is the son of our enemy and someone with a giant bounty on their head. We do not need your help to find Cleo and I've wanted you dead plenty of times. I will not hesitate if you hurt one of my men."

Magnus raised his eyebrows but didn't promise anything. As much as he didn't doubt Jonas would easily trade him for the bounty or even kill him, Magnus would rather die that way than have a rebel kill him in his sleep because of something his father did.

"Just lead me to the camp."

"Absolutely, your highness," Jonas said sarcastically. "But first we have to stop in a town half a day's ride from here. If we want to find Cleo's friend, we need to send out the message."

"Fine," Magnus grumbled again and Jonas galloped forward to lead the small group towards their destination.

The rest of the ride was ridden in silence which was fine with Magnus.

He spent the time trying to divert his thoughts from a fair haired princess captured by a foreign darker haired girl.

Instead he thought of his sister and wondered where she could possibly be. How was she doing. What she was doing. Knowing her, he'd see her again soon- she'd probably involve herself some way in the battle being a powerful sorceress and all that- but he couldn't help but worry.

Yet another thing to add to his list of things to do.

\- Save Cleiona

\- Defeat his father

\- Find Lucia

Not necessarily in that order.

It was almost sunset when the group of three stopped just outside of a small town to set up camp.

"We'll head in tomorrow and find my source-" Magnus couldn't help but notice Jonas never said this source's _name_ "-to inform her of what message to pass along to the other rebels."

He wanted to argue that it was a waste of precious time and it'd be safer to head into town at night where there was less of a chance of being identified but Jonas ignored him. Tents were set up and a campfire was made. A couple minutes later, they were all sitting around a fire cooking a rabbit Jonas had skewered.

Magnus sat on his own log staring into the fire as Jonas and Lysandra ate their meat on their own log. He couldn't believe it had came down to this. He was eating a meal with someone who had tried to kill him on multiple occasions and the sister of a man his father had killed. Rebels who had just a couple days ago been his enemy. And for what purpose?

"You should eat something," Lysandra interrupted his thoughts.

Magnus looked over at the two across from him. Jonas was still quite blatantly ignoring his presence.

Lysandra tossed him a rabbit leg and it was only reflexes that stopped surprise from letting it fall to the ground. It took him a second but he nodded his thanks.

After eating, he was quick to find a place in one of the two tents to settle down for the night. He hadn't had sleep in a while and for some reason knowing Cleo was kidnapped and not eloping gave him hope that he might actually sleep. It was such a wrong thought to be thinking but he couldn't help but think it.

Magnus could hear Jonas and Lysandra whispering by the campfire about the next day's plans but he couldn't care less.

Sleep was more important at the moment.

However, after tossing and turning a while, it became apparent that sleep would not be joining him soon that night. The sound of Lysandra heading into the other tent informed him the rebels were going to their beds to sleep themselves. A couple minutes later, all that was heard was silence.

Carefully, Magnus snuck out of his own tent, pulling on his jacket. Jonas had set out a pillow and blanket by the fire and was sleeping outside to give Lysandra her own space and most likely to avoid sharing a tent with Magnus.

Grabbing his stuff, he silently slunk toward the nearby village. He could find Jonas' contact himself and save them all some time. Besides, staying in a rebel camp was not something he particularly wanted to do.


	7. Nicolo I

**Merry Christmas to all my lovely readers! I'm sorry I haven't updated but I hope this makes up for it as a wonderful Christmas present.**

**So, to a very pressing matter, I have recently read _Frozen Tides_ and let me tell you, it was amazing. It was my favorite book in the series so far. If you have read it and want to fangirl please PM me because _no one I know has read the series!_ It's such a small fandom but a great one as well. And on the matter of _Frozen Tides_, there is the fact I started writing this before it came out. So I will be trying to lead it to the same place in the end. Olivia, a character I have introduced in this chapter, is from the book but there are no spoilers so _no fear_.**

**I've also updated my other story of one-shots for the Falling Kingdom series and this time it is a bunch of small Christmas themed drabbles. So... if you're feeling festive those are fun too if you want to read them.**

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, keep reviewing and reading! I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and in case I don't update that soon, Happy New Year!**

* * *

Nicolo didn't know where he was when he woke up. He remembered going out into the village to pick up food- both Cleo and Magnus would have been too recognizable- but that was about it.

Wait, no. There had been... He strained his memory to remember.

Cleo had been with him. And someone else... Amara. She and her two henchmen had attacked them and Nic had been knocked out from the fight. He had no idea where Cleo could be. He also had no idea where he could be.

Nic took a deep breath. He had to think logically about this for a minute, find out where he was, and then what to do.

Rubbing the remaining sleep from his eyes, he pulled himself up to see where he was at. He was laying in a bed with a rock hard mattress. The room he was in was almost entirely emptied with the exception of a small stove and a rug with the symbol of Aurania. For a second the familiarity of the hawk and it's hold lettering comforted Nic before he remembered the situation he seemed to be in.

With a grunt, he threw off the covers and padded over to the door and stepped outside. The room was apparently what was left of a one man cottage. And it was in the middle of nowhere.

The snow quickly caused his bare feet- where were his shoes?- to turn numb. At least he knew he was somewhere in Limeros.

He made his way back inside and saw his shoes sitting by the doorway. They were found too late to protect his bare feet from the cold.

Cleo, his mind reminded him helpfully as if redirecting his attention.

Cleo!, the main part of his mind recognized as a priority.

Nic automatically went into frantic mode, shoving on his shoes and searching for any more supplies he might have had. He found his satchel with a couple Limerian coins but that was it.

He had left Cleo with Magnus, a man he wouldn't trust within a mile of her. Who knew how long he had been out? Nic shuddered to think of anything that could have happened in his absence. Magnus hadn't done anything to hurt Cleo yet but as soon as she had no more use to him Nic was sure he would have no problem stabbing her in the back. Just like his father would do. Cleo was too trusting when it came to Magnus and it worried him. Often she forgot why Nic was constantly warning her against him. She needed him to remind her of that.

And then he remembered that it was Amara who had taken her. She was the real problem The woman had killed Ash- her brother. She was like a deadly cobra ready to attack and she was not to be trusted just like Magnus. Perhaps even more than Magnus. Either way Nic knew that Cleo was in danger.

Just as he was rushing out the door, he crashed straight into a small woman standing on the other side. There were no footsteps leading to where she stood as if she had flown to the spot.

"Oh, good, you're awake," she said brightly, placing her hand on his back and leading him back inside.

Nic attempted step-siding her. "I don't know who you are but right now I really need to get back to my friend. So if you would please let me leave that would be great."

"You had a tough blow to the head," the girl said, raising her eyebrow. "And a few other injuries. Your attackers were not kind to you… I think you may want to sit down a while before rushing off to be gallant."

"Who are you?" Nic demanded to know.

"My name is Olivia," she introduced. "You've been unconscious for days now would you please sit down before all the blood rushes to your head."

"Days!?" Nic exclaimed attempting to make his way towards the door again. Olivia stepped in his way. "I need to leave now."

"Sit down," she said harshly and Nic around himself sitting down on the bed in surprise. "And let me heal you."

"Heal m- you're a witch," he said in shock.

"Yes, I am," Olivia said exasperatingly.

"Why didn't you heal me when I was unconscious?" Nic asked curiously.

"Some people don't take well to witchcraft and I was unaware if your injuries had more extent than seen," she explained. "Now it's obvious your head is the most pressing matter."

Nic ignored the insult and continued persisting. "If I let you heal my injuries, will you let me leave once you are done?"

"Yes," Olivia responded. As if she had suddenly gotten the confirmation needed she began to briskly search the small room and Nic found it was not as empty as he thought. A kettle sat on the fireplace where fresh coals lay. By it was a bowl of what looked like cow dung. She was going to use healing mud, he realized.

As Olivia started preparing it, she started asking questions.

"Who's Ashur?"

Memories came flooding back about the prince who had been killed by his sister. Now Nic was watching his own mind replay Amaras weapon coming straight for Ashur and him dying on the ground. His memories diverged to the tavern, the short meeting of lips... Nic forced his confusing thoughts away. Traitorous mind.

"How do you know that name?" he demanded to know.

"You muttered it while you were sleeping," Olivia explained offhandedly.

Nic however was anything but casual but he tried swallowing down his start. "He's a friend of mine," he chose to respond.

"Must be a good friend," she commented.

"He's dead," Nic said gruffly.

Olivia paused what she was doing to look over at him curiously. "I'm sorry for your loss."

He shrugged.

The healing mud was placed on the back of his head causing a sharp pain to flare through his brain as it healed within seconds. Nic winced but didn't say anything. He hadn't noticed his vision was turning blurry until it suddenly cleared. Healing mud was placed on various places on his arms and on a gash on his leg that Nic hadn't even noticed was there. He hissed at the burning sensation that came with every well placed pile of dung.

When she finished Olivia wiped her muddy hands on the bed covers- Nic felt momentarily bad for the next person sleeping in it before realizing there probably wouldn't be another person here- and gathered her things.

"Now you can go. Save your friends or whatever it is you are doing," she informed him.

"Thank you," Nic felt himself saying.

Olivia merely nodded and he pulled himself up to his feet, hesitating as he felt the need to give the girl some sort of goodbye instead of just briskly walking off into nowhere. Speaking of which- "Do you know the way to the nearest town?" he turned and asked.

"Of course," she smiled. "I wondered when you would ask. I'll show you the way."

"Thank you," Nic repeated, after all, his mother had raised him to be polite.


End file.
